


蛊

by iuv



Category: all居, all朱一龙, 双草, 居受 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuv/pseuds/iuv
Kudos: 27





	蛊

⚠️双草szd  
⚠️都是假的不上升  
⚠️看看我们北极圈叭各位爹

李易峰第一次见到朱一龙的时候就知道自己载了，他没想到这个以成熟自称的男人私底下会眨着亮亮的大眼睛像小猫咪一样黏着他问“峰哥，机位到底要怎么找啊？”李易峰眯着眼睛盯着眼前人的一举一动，觉得自己一定是大白天喝了假酒，怎么会有人迷迷糊糊甚至微微皱眉的样子都那么好看呢？以至于完全忽略了自己脸上的痴汉笑。  
“峰哥，一龙。今天强度太大了，休息一下再找找感觉吧。其他同学也辛苦了，十分钟后再排一次。”副导演话音刚落，所有人都松了口气，连续两天高强度、大密度的联排让大家身心俱疲，但2019年的猪年春晚已经进入最后的录制时刻每个人的神经都高度紧绷丝毫不敢怠慢。  
“给，一龙，先喝口水。”李易峰像兄长一样自然地搂过还在练球的朱一龙，将手里的水递了过去。近距离的对上这双鹿一般的眼，莫名的呼吸急促，有一种丛生而出的快感在呐喊，他知道那是并生着爱意的占有欲。搂在肩头的手慢慢下移滑到了软软的腰上，微微用力两个人便贴合的亲密无间。许是要说些什么，朱一龙头一侧将汗液蹭到了自己脸上，那汗液像有魔力一样勾起了自己全部的欲火。李易峰幻想自己立刻把这个小妖精扒光，看着那张清冷的脸上露出惊恐的表情，再狠狠的插入销魂的小洞，让他沉迷于快感，大声的叫床。在自己的身下敞开大腿，或者只会撅着屁股求自己干。  
可是李易峰就只能幻想一下，他知道小猫咪怕生，这样莽撞只会将人吓跑，他有自信能在接下来的时间里让小朱和自己变得亲近。  
当《青春跃起来》的音乐缓缓结束的时候，朱一龙没控制住内心的喜悦，踮起脚尖紧紧抱住了李易峰，脸上洋溢着的幸福笑“谢谢你峰哥，我们演出成功了。”李易峰半晌后才嗯了一声将人抱的更紧了些。  
“一龙，新春快乐！上次分开的匆忙，没有好好一聚，今天家里准备了火锅，缺你一个。”配图是一张自己戴着墨镜在厨房炒火锅底料的照片。仔细检查了一下照片的帅气程度，李易峰毫不犹豫的按下了发送键。“叮咚”消息回的很快，顾不上擦拭自己沾满红油的手，飞速解锁，“峰哥，我都闻到香味啦，晚点就到。只是我这还是第一次看到有人自己炒底料，你怎么能那么厉害呢？” “操”李易峰的嘴角疯狂上扬，脑海中浮现出朱一龙当面夸自己的纯真表情。爽，真的好爽，这一刻大男人的虚荣心得到了极度满足，一种自豪感油然而生。  
也不过是几日未见，李易峰却觉得怎么也看不够似的，整顿火锅下来除了不停的帮朱一龙加汤布菜之外就是目不转睛的盯着那一张一合的艳红小嘴。傻乎乎的小朱吃的开心完全没注意到对方灼热的目光，还在积极分享着自己的独家蘸料。室内温度不断升高，气氛也越来越火热，李易峰起身拿了瓶冰好的啤酒放在了小朱的手边，“滋，是啤酒啊，我还以为是可乐呢，嘿嘿。”朱一龙看都不看就猛灌了一大口，这会儿正烧的吐舌头。不出李易峰所料，这孩子果然酒量很差，只不过是连哄带骗的让他多喝了几口就已经微醺，小脸蛋红红的靠在椅背上放空。“一龙，抬头让我看看是不是喝多了。”李易峰轻轻地托起那小肉下巴，迎接他的却是一个后劲十足的酒嗝，几秒后对方迷糊的意识到自己做了糗事，干脆将脸埋在李易峰的胸口怎么叫也不出来。“好啦好啦，没事的，一龙喝多了身上全是酒味，我带你去洗洗好不好？”说罢也不等回答就抓着朱一龙走向浴室。  
李易峰急躁地扒下朱一龙身上唯一的衬衫，裸露的皮肤遇冷让小朱忍不住的挣扎，本能的想要逃离这个地方。“不准动。”李易峰略带愠怒的吼道。这是自己第一次用这么严厉的语气和朱一龙说话，可怜的小朱被吼的一愣。歪了歪头，委屈的说“可是我就是冷啊。”李易峰顿时懊恼，连忙调节好水温拿下沐浴喷头哗哗的浇着热水，刚开始还算规矩，洗着洗着就红了眼，狠狠的贴上朱一龙的唇，粗鲁的分开小朱的双腿，一只手在大腿上不停游走一条腿强势的挤进那窄小的空间让朱一龙动弹不得。李易峰的性器已经完全挺立，前端不停的渗出透明液体。看着眼前渐渐不再挣扎的小朱，再也忍耐不住将他抱起来扔在了柔软的大床上。  
朱一龙眼神迷离，不安的蹭着床单，迷迷糊糊的嘟囔着“峰哥，峰哥，我峰哥人呢？”李易峰快速褪下裤子将整个人的重量压上去，低头爱抚着小朱通红的小脸“乖，我在这里，小朱，你知道我等这一天等多久了嘛？不，你不知道。你为什么总是不懂我的心意。”说罢抬起小朱漂亮的双腿就插了进去，未经润滑的小穴紧紧的咬住肉棒，两个人都发出难耐的呻吟。李易峰越发兴奋，盯住那被撑开的肉穴，低声道“真骚，颜色这么漂亮，一定没被人操过吧？是不是？。”朱一龙神智不清不明白他在说什么，只有在快速挺动的时候才会发出呻吟眼里雾蒙蒙的蕴着水汽。李易峰活了32年还没见过比这更勾人的眼睛，里面含着无尽的春意，看一眼连魂魄都能被勾了去。男人忽然坏心的整根拔出，捏着小朱的下巴“以后不准让别人操你，听到了没有。”李易峰觉得自己疯了，一会儿恨不得把自己的心挖出来给他看，一会儿又燃起了强烈的施虐欲，想要把这销魂的小洞操烂，让他天天含着一屁股的精液去拍戏，不让任何人觊觎自己的小宝贝。身后一直没有动静，小朱疑惑的睁开眼睛，略带不满的晃了晃屁股，李易峰低骂了一声，抓住了朱一龙的头发，强迫他看向两人交合的地方又狠狠的插入那柔软的小穴，快速的抽插让小朱的前端不停的流下液体，湿哒哒的弄脏了床单。李易峰爱不释手的抓着那雪白的屁股，手指深深陷在肉里留下一个个红痕，仿佛在宣示着主权。“幼稚，可笑。”李易峰摇了摇头，自己这些年也算见过不少，怎么到如今还玩起了小男生热爱的把戏。当男人的阴茎在小穴里射精的时候，朱一龙被刺激的打了个哆嗦，腿根颤抖了几下紧接着自己也跟着射了出来，太过舒服的快感从交合的地方蔓延全身，原本被男人内射的肉穴流出许多浓稠的精液。  
高潮过后的小朱连眨眼都累，软软地趴在床上一动不动。李易峰蹙着眉头似乎不满意这样的反应，拿起手机“咔嚓”几声，最新款的手机里已经记录下朱一龙此刻的模样，“先保存证据，再慢慢来，不急，我有足够的时间和耐心等你。”


End file.
